Guardians of the Galaxy: Crisis of the Multiverse
by Soron66
Summary: This story picks up where Avengers Assemble: Crisis of the Multiverse ended. Please read the previous 2 Crisis of the Multiverse stories first. Ben 10,000 will most likely be the main character of this story. Soron will reappear though. I'm using a combo of Ultimate Ben and Ben 10,000. he's basically U. Ben but uses the transformations.
1. Prologue

Guardians of the Galaxy:

Crisis of the Multiverse

Written and edited by Soron66

The only characters i own are custom characters/OCs unless said OCs are only mentioned.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers stared at each other in a ready to fight stance for a few seconds before Hulk got impatient and leapt at them. However, Groot grew a few feet and roared, "I. AM. GROOOOOOOT!" right before grabbing Hulk with his wooden tendrils and slamming him onto the ground. The actions from both of those two powerhouses caused Star Lord and Iron Man to fly at each other with each of their weapons out, Captain America alongside Black Widow ran at Gamora while she did the same, Rocket fired his rifle as he moved around unsuccessfully because Vision appeared to be immune to his weapon, and Adam Warlock flew at the same time Thor flew at him. In the background Ben 10,000 watched as both teams fought each other when somebody dropped next to him. When he looked down he saw Spider-Man sitting next to him eating a hotdog. "Hey spidey. It's been a while." said Ben right before he noticed Loki sneaking away from the battle. Before Spider-Man could say anything Ben stood up and immediately turned into a flying stinky bug-like alien which yelled, "Stinkfly!" Spider-Man accidentally let the hot dog drop onto some poor bystander's head in surprise at the ugly transformation. Stinkfly immediately flew at Loki who had managed to get to his staff but when he grabbed for it some nasty green substance wrapped itself on the staff and flung it away where Doctor Strange grabbed it before flying off with it. "What manner of disgusting creature are you, vermin?" asked Loki with a repulsed expression before he was suddenly blasted by some of that gunk which stuck him to the roof. "I'm stinkfly, and that's all that should matter to you you horned hack." said Stinkfly with a grin before transforming back into Ben 10,000 who punched Loki in the face.

Loki was shocked when he felt blood stream down his face from a cut on his lip, and when he looked at Ben he finally noticed that Ben seems to have a godly aura around him. "How dare you touch me you pathetic worm!" yelled Loki with an enraged expression right before Ben kicked him immediately knocking him out. "Dude. How did you knock Loki out with one kick?" asked Spider-Man as soon as he arrived at the roof Ben was at. Ben casually shrugged as if he did it all the time before turning his attention back to the fight between the Guardians and the Avengers. Hulk roared and ripped Groot in half before throwing each piece in opposite directions and leapt at the closest warrior which was Drax who was fighting alongside Gamora against Captain America and Black Widow. Unknown to them Hawkeye had just arrived and saw the fight so he decided to take out the weakest ones first who were Rocket and Star Lord, the latter of which had just got himself a lucky shot on Tony's armor. He slowly knocked back his arrow and immediately aimed two of the arrows at each of them and between two heartbeats he let go of the string which shot the arrows off simultaneously. Both Rocket and Star-Lord caught each of the arrows and stared at them with confusion before they both realized at the same time that they were entrapment arrows and yelled in unison, "Crap!"

As soon as everyone saw that both Rocket and Star-Lord were tied up the fighting stopped because both Drax and Gamora decided to disengage and free their friends. "You're not getting them loose anytime soon. Those cords are the stro-" started Hawkeye as he arrived till he saw Gamora's sword and Drax's knives cut straight through them as if they were butter. "Crap." Hawkeye said disappointedly. Rocket suddenly looked around when he realised the Guardians were down a number and demanded, "What did you humies do with Groot?!" The Avengers looked between themselves before Hulk pointed two big green index fingers in two directions. Rocket immediately ran towards one direction while Star-Lord flew towards another. As they arrived a blue blur grabbed both halves of Groot and dropped them off back where the others were. "I am Groot." groaned Groot as he woke up and started the slow process of regrowing his lower half while his lower half turned into nothing but twigs. Rocket immediately ran towards Groot and asked with concern, "Groot. You okay buddy?" When Groot stared at Rocket he smiled as he said, "I am Groot." Rocket sighed in relief before he turned towards the Avengers and bared his teeth in rage, but Gamora stared at him long and hard enough to convince him to calm down. Thor and Adam Warlock glared at eachother but didn't say anything while Star-Lord and Iron Man talked with both of their faces showing. "So we can either fight or come to some sort of compromise. I hope it'll be some kind of compromise. I say that Thor take Loki to Asgard but Adam go with him so both Asgard and Adam can judge him accordingly. After all they both have claim over Loki's sentence." said Star-Lord reasonably while Tony listened for a few seconds. "Not a bad idea except i doubt Odin would allow that." countered Tony using logic from his past experience concerning Odin.

"Man of Iron. As a Celestial the Allfather would at least listen to Adam's advice. Adam would serve only in an advisory capacity." said Thor suddenly as he walked up to Tony and Star-Lord. Adam Warlock reluctantly nodded his agreement before he and Thor walked up to Loki who was still trying to escape the extremely sticky gunk. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost and Inform the Allfather that I'm bringing Loki for judgement." yelled Thor as he raised his hammer right before a rainbow laser blasted them and when it vanished so did they, but some sort of Asgardian circle of runes was left behind. "So. Who's up for a victory party?" asked Star-Lord with excitement at such a prospect. Tony immediately perked up and said, "I'm down." When Tony and Star-Lord looked at the others they immediately walked off with excuses. "Am I the only one that likes to party?" asked Tony and Star-Lord in unison before suddenly noticing that they both liked to party. Suddenly, Iron Man blasted off as he said, "Last one to Avengers Tower pays for the party!" Star-Lord immediately activated his boot jets and his helmet and blasted off as well, and five minutes later he flew past Iron Man making him widen his eyes in surprise before activating his afterburners. Star-Lord and Iron Man made it to the tower at precisely the same time so Iron Man sighed as his armor came off of him. "I'll pay. You choose the party toons." said Tony as he walked over to a wall panel and started typing privileges for Star-Lord in order for FRIDAY to not activate the security turrets.

Five minutes later people were dancing to Hooked on a Feeling when Star-Lord yelled, "Tin man. How about a dance off. Let's see who's the best at dancing." Tony cringed a bit before he noticed everyone was looking at him expectantly which made him sigh before he said, "You asked for it. You're going down." In another part of the city Ben 10,000 was being interrogated by Nick Fury who wasn't all that pleased that he was back, but wasn't mad either because he believed that if Ben hadn't returned Loki would've been victorious. "Why did you return to this reality Mr. Tennyson?" asked Nick Fury as he sat down with his legs crossed. "I came here because my cousin was reported to have been sucked through a trans-dimensional portal. My friends and I traced it to this reality. I came here to investigate why she's here, and why I came here the last time. According to Professor Paradox my job here isn't done because if it was I wouldn't have remembered coming to a reality other than my own." replied Ben with a serious expression but Nick didn't show any emotion as he thought over what Ben said. "When you complete what you're here to do you will leave and never return. Correct?" asked Nick with a blank neutral expression and when Ben nodded he sighed in relief before he stood up and gestured for Ben to follow him. When they arrived at a particular room he gave Ben a file titled **Alternate Reality breeches and those that arrive through them**.

* * *

Please do read the previous stories so you won't be lost concerning several times when the previous stories are mentioned and how things got to this point. The stories are Ultimate Spider-Man: Crisis of the Multiverse and Avengers Assemble: Crisis of the Multiverse. The spidey one is the first in the trilogy with the avengers being the second one and the guardians of the galaxy one being the third and final one.


	2. Chapter 1: Something Good

Chapter 1: Something Good

Thanos walked down a hallway on his own personal torture planet till he arrived at a specific room with a sign that read **Thanos only**. Once the doors slid open he walked in and saw a red headed girl that was strapped to a table with only her lingerie covering her. "You will never get my Omnitrix you monster!" yelled the girl as she struggled to escape from her bindings, but without success. Thanos only smirked as he pressed a button on his gauntlet causing electricity to arc down towards her from some dangerous looking arms above her torture table. As she screamed Thanos kept increasing the power till he suddenly turned it off. The girl faded to unconsciousness with steam emanating from her body. Thanos then turned his attention towards the white watch and messed with it till it sent a shock towards him immediately frying his gauntlet's circuitry. Thanos snarled before he left the room and headed towards another cell where he kept a new recent prisoner who had somehow appeared out of a blue portal back in Sanctuary where his throne lay. "How do I remove those infernal watches without some sort of security program defending itself?" demanded Thanos as he glared at his prisoner when he stopped outside of the force field. The prisoner laughed before he said with a sneer, "You don't you giant purple smurf. You just have to control the one that uses the device." Thanos snarled before he sneered once a thought entered his mind. "What. What is going on in that homicidal mind of yours?" asked the prisoner with a little bit of nervousness in his voice. "I'm experienced in brainwashing others. Very soon both of you will serve me willingly." sneered Thanos before he walked away thinking very evil thoughts.

Meanwhile, back on Earth the Guardians were preparing to leave when Ben suddenly appeared and said, "I'm going with you guys." The Guardians looked at Ben before Rocket grunted and entered the Milano because he wasn't thrilled with the idea of another Terran on the ship. Drax however was interested because Ben looked like he might be strong enough physically for him to have fun in a fight. "Why?" asked Peter since he was clueless as to the reason a human would want to go into space, other than him of course. "A version of my cousin is in this universe. I tried scanning for her with my watch but she's nowhere on Earth. This Gwen might not be my Gwen, but just like with defending the Earth in whatever universe I'm in I have to go find her." Ben answered with resolve and honesty in his eyes and tone. Gamora smiled before she said, "Welcome to the Milano." Peter was about to object but Gamora quickly entered the ship with Ben following after. Once they had all sat down safe and secure on the bridge Peter said with irritation, "Gamora. This is my ship. You don't just go recruiting people without my permission just because they made your nether regions feel fluttery."

"I welcomed him aboard because it would be nice to have a noble terran on this ship. You have absolutely zero nobility in you Peter." Gamora shot back immediately shutting Peter up because he had nothing he could respond with. Groot looked at Ben before he smiled and said, "I am Groot." The most surprising event of the day other than a blue blur picking up both halves of Groot was when Ben answered, "Thank you Groot. At least two people on this ship have any kindness." Everyone stared at Quill wide-eyed with their jaws dropped before they shook their heads. "How is it you can understand Groot when the other humanoids can't?" demanded rocket with irritation growing by the second. Ben shrugged before he realized that Groot was a tree being and he had several plant aliens in his watch so he must've gained a universal knowledge of the living plant alien language. "I guess it's in my blood." said Ben with a serious tone but the other's thought he was joking except for Drax who was just confused and said, "How could you have a device that let's you communicate with the tree in your blood? I have know knowledge of any such devices." Ben just facepalmed when he heard Drax's dumb response while the others just massaged their temples with exhaustion of Drax's inability to understand certain things. "Okay. Enough talking. More flying." said Peter as he primed the Milano for take off and as soon as it had he pressed a button on the dashboard which immediately started playing "Go All the Way" by Raspberries. Ben stared incredulously at Star-Lord who was bobbing his head up and down as he spun the Milano in a corkscrew maneuver with his feet. "Really? Go All the Way by Raspberries?" hollered Ben over the music which Star-Lord had turned as high as he was willing to go. "Really." hollered Peter in return with a bit of a friendlier tone towards Ben since Ben recognized the music.

"You really need to update your music, man. Also, please turn the Music down. I don't want to go deaf!" Ben hollered back while he tried to plug his ears with failure alongside everyone but Groot who was successful in the attempt. Peter grumbled under his breath as he turned down the volume which made the others relieved before he asked, "What's the matter? Can't handle the Classics?" Ben just rolled his eyes at Peter's stubbornness but didn't reply. Peter was about to smirk before a wormhole opened and they were sucked through it. Good thing they had the seat belts on because the Milano tossed and turned uncontrollably which made them bounce around in their seats. When the wormhole deposited them in another part of the universe Ben closed his eyes as he allowed his dizziness to fade before he asked with annoyance, "Don't you have inertial dampeners?" Peter was about to respond when Rocket replied with just as much annoyance, "No. He won't let us install them. One of these crutacken days we're going to gang up on him and force him to allow us to install one in the ship." Ben sighed before he massaged his temple and asked, "Just tell us where we are." Everyone stared around while Peter looked at the holoscreen and said, "I don't know. The star charts doesn't know this space sector." Gamora however let her face pale once she saw a certain planet in the distance. Ben saw this and immediately asked with a concerned tone, "Are you alright Miss?" Gamora quickly forced a smile on her face before she said, "Yes. I'm fine. By the way my name is Gamora." Ben raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. "I'm going outside to see if there's any damage to the hull." announced Ben before he started messing with his watch. "We're out of space suits because SOMEONE decided it'd be funny to make our beds tase us a soon as we lay down." said Peter with an accusing glare at Rocket who shrugged his shoulders falsely implying that he was innocent.

"I don't need a suit." smirked Ben before he slapped the Omnitrix dial down and within a few seconds inside of a green flash a hideous one-eyed ghost like creature took his place and yelled with a rasping ethereal voice, "Ghostfreak!" Everyone stared with their eyes wide and their mouths open wide again for the second time that solar day and watched as Ghostfreak did a third impossible action which was to phase through the floor without any technological help. _I've got to get my hands on that white wrist thing_ thought Rocket with a greedy look in his eyes. Meanwhile, on a planet known only by Spartax the King of Spartax was wandering through his palace for no real reason except to escape paperwork. Suddenly, one of his subjects ran to him and bowed before handing a device to him. "What am I supposed to do with this?" asked the King with a raised eyebrow before the man pressed a button on it and said, "King J'son. We have received word that the Guardians of the Galaxy have arrived in the neighboring Star System." J'son widened his eyes at the news before he hurried to a secluded room where he pulled out a device and turned it on. As soon as he had a hologram of Thanos appeared in his hand with his usual fierce, angry, and bloodthirsty expression. "What do you want J'son?" demanded Thanos with an obvious annoyed and bored expression. "My lord. The Guardians of the Galaxy have been located just a system away from my system." said J'son with a nervous tone. Thanos showed zero emotion except for his boredom being even more evident. "Deal with them yourself J'son, but my former daughter Gamora alive so that I may destroy her myself." J'son didn't have time to respond before Thanos cut the transmission so he hurried to the War room and gathered his most trusted advisors around him.

* * *

There will be more appearances and scenes with Thanos in this story. I think J'son will only be the main enemy of chapter 2. Since he's a bit of a pawn that makes sense. We'll see what happens with Bruyva and Gwen Tennyson after chapter two i think. Yes Thanos's second prisoner with knowledge of omnitrixes is Bruyva. Expect some horrifying scenes involving those two. After all Thanos is going to brainwash the both of them, and unlike for Gamora and Nebula the loyalty to Thanos will be 100% complete. They will literally be nothing more than robots for all intents and purposes, but unable to be reprogrammed once the brainwashing is complete. the first three chapter titles are nothing but easter eggs to the first GotG movie.


	3. Chapter 2: Something Bad

Chapter 2: Something Bad

As Ghostfreak was checking to see if the outer hull had any breaches he noticed ships heading their way just as he finished confirming the ship's integrity. He quickly phased back into the ship before changing back so he could let the Omnitrix recharge to full capacity which will thankfully be a shorter amount of time than his first omnitrix. "Guys. There are some ships headed this way." said Ben as soon as he buckled into his seat. His five shipmates immediately checked the ship scanners and when they did Peter groaned in irritation. "Oh great. Those ships are Spartaxian. Which means my old man decided to send them out to destroy us." Ben looked confused and was about to open his mouth when Gamora asked, "I thought he abandoned Spartax after your sister became Queen?" Peter's only response was a grimace before he shifted gears so he could fly away from the system they were in. Unfortunately, the Milano wasn't fast enough to escape the ships so Peter decided to quickly do a downward spiral with the others following close behind. "Quill! The engines are going to burst!" yelled Rocket as he stared at the engineering panel. "What? That's impossible! The engines are Fallorian light speed engines!" retorted Peter in disbelief. "Well that blue swirling thing that we got sucked through must've flarged the engines!" replied Rocket with desperation.

"Looks like you guys need an Upgrade." smirked Ben right before he unbuckled and slapped his omnitrix again. Like the first time an emerald flash originated at Ben's seat, but this time he changed into what looked like a liquid metal black and white blob with one eye. "Upgrade!" yelled the creature that kept Ben's voice but made it sound more mechanical. Before anyone could say anything Upgrade dove towards the floor and immediately seeped into it like water does into carpet. A minute later the who ship became black with lines on it, it's guns and engines became bigger, and on the inside every panel and lever disappeared except for one panel which transformed into Upgrade's face. That particular panel was located right where Star Lord was piloting his ship. "Hang on tight guys. I've got control of this ship now." said Upgrade before his face disappeared from the panel. A second later the ship rocketed forward a few systems right before it stopped right outside of a gigantic floating head.

"What the heck did you do to my ship?!" yelled Peter angrily as he pulled out his element blaster to aim it at Upgrade's face. "Nothing permanent." said Upgrade right before the ship returned to normal at the same time as Upgrade became a bipedal blob again. "You still haven't answered my question you...you… blob." said Peter with irritation as he aimed his blaster at Ben. "I call this form Upgrade because it can turn anything mechanical into a far more advanced version of itself as long as I'm fused with the device I'm upgrading." replied Ben right before he slapped the omnitrix dial turning back to normal. "Peter. He saved our lives." said Gamora reasonably which caused Peter to agree as he reluctantly lowered his element blaster. "I am Groot." said Groot suddenly which caught everyone's attention. "You're right Groot. Rocket has vanished." said Ben as he looked around while Peter and Gamora shared a look before they sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Ben when he saw their expressions. "We're outside of Knowhere." said Peter before he left to go look for Rocket before the raccoon could get himself or them in trouble again. "I don't understand." said Ben with confusion which prompted Gamora to remove her hand from massaging her forehead. "Knowhere is a giant head that once belonged to a celestial being. It is currently used for thieves and bounty hunters to relax as well as sell their goods. Since your wrist device is the strongest thing we've seen and the only one we've seen, Rocket most likely went to hail the Collector who'd want to purchase such a device. Rocket's primary concern is money, other than Groot's well being of course."

"You're saying that we're at the hotspot for the scum and villainy of the universe?" asked Ben as he started to think of a joke. When Gamora nodded he grinned as he said, "Looks like I've finally found Mos Eisley." Gamora opened her mouth to ask a question before the ship suddenly rocked. Peter quickly ran back into the cockpit and looked out the window before grimacing. "Peter?" asked Gamora with concern as she noticed his expression. "Ravagers." said Peter before sitting down in the pilot's seat and hailed the biggest Ravager ship there. "Heya guys. It's me Peter. I'm kind of on a tight schedule, so may we play the kill Peter Quill game later?" asked Peter gaining a raised eyebrow from Ben. "No! You are responsible for Yondu's demise! I will bring the wrath of the Ravagers down on you, and the whole Galaxy will remember the name of Taserface!" yelled an extremely ugly alien through the holo-com. Ben started snickering which immediately caused Peter to follow till everyone in the ship started laughing except for Drax who looked confused. "I do not understand. How does his face resemble a taser?" said Drax as he stared at the others who were laughing except for Rocket who was still elsewhere.

Suddenly, the holo-com turned to static which prompted Peter to stop laughing so he could perform evasive maneuvers if he had to. Which unfortunately he did since the Ravagers started firing on them. Ben offered to turn into upgrade again to give them an edge but Peter rejected the idea with an angry glare towards Ben. Unfortunately, this decision allowed the Ravagers to send a temporary EMP blast at the Milano which immediately knocked everyone out and shut down the ship. When they woke up they realized that they were each in a cell, and only Rocket and Ben had to share a cell. "Oh great. I'm stuck with a humie in the same cell." muttered Rocket with irritation immediately receiving a flick on his head from Ben who glared at him with equal irritation. "What?" asked Rocket innocently but before anyone else could say anything the ugly faced man walked in front of their cell. "According to my ship's scanners an unknown energy signal is emanating from you Terran. What do you say to that?" said Taserface with a greedy expression. Ben shrugged his shoulders before he sighed and said, "I'd say that your sensors are faulty. Did you forget to take the ship to the mechanic? Is it on its period?" Taserface scowled at him before walking into the cell where Ben just sat there defiantly. "You think you're funny? Well we'll see just how funny you are when you watch your rodent friend suffocate in the vacuum of space." sneered Taserface before indicating for the guards to bring them along. Only one of them walked along without doing anything because Rocket was furiously trying to charge at Taserface.

* * *

I decided to have Taserface as the main enemy of chapter two. He'll of course be in chapter three as well, and I'll have the hilarious conversation that he and rocket had in GotG 2 as an Easter egg as well as it's just too good not to add. See you guys next time. Don't forget to Read Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse if you guys haven't yet. That'll be an ongoing story and the longest one yet.


	4. Chapter 3: Bit of both

Chapter 3: Bit of Both

A few days ago on Knowhere a wheezing groaning sound emitted out of nowhere till a blue box started fading in and out in sync with the noise. When the noise finally stopped a magenta haired man in a green suit over a white button down shirt, green suit pants, and white running shoes with red stripes along the soles with a long black overcoat walked out of the blue box. After he had locked it with a key he pressed on the smooth flat side of the key immediately turning the box invisible before he headed off down the streets of Knowhere. While he was wandering down a street not really caring where he'd end up a few men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. "Gilk vwol mowie pron!" demanded a thug but when the man only blinked twice the thug roared in evident anger before slicing down at the man. To the chagrin and surprise of the attackers the man easily sidestepped before pulling out a cutlass from the interiors of his jacket. "You made a horrid mistake attacking me today of all days." said the man with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Before his attackers could respond he slashed his sword knocking the blade out of the thug's hand. The thug looked down at his hand then at his knife before he snarled and pointed at the man. The thug's allies didn't even need an order as they charged at him. The man parried their blows, and even delivered some of his own before he had them down on the ground with non-fatal wounds on their bodies. After the man wiped his cutlass clean he sheathed it and continued his way down the street, but this time he was much more wary.

Today, Taserface currently had strapped Ben to a table with his arm out as he tried to figure out how to control it's power. Unfortunately, everything he tried resulted in failure so in aggravation he tried just ripping it off. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity hit him immediately sending him flying to the wall of the room. "Since, I can't take your device I'll just put a control collar on you." snarled Taserface in irritation. The last thing Ben saw was Taserface punching his lights out. When he had awoken he was back in the cell room, but this time he was just tied to a chair. "Now that I have you in my control it's time for the Ravagers...to rise once again to glory with a new captain...Taserface!" said Taserface with glee. While the Ravagers cheered the one thing that could be discerned over the cheering was Rocket laughing like crazy. Taserface looked over at him with a confused and angry expression. "I'm sorry. Your name is...it's Taserface?" said Rocket while he calmed down from his laughing fit. "That's right." Taserface said bluntly not getting why Rocket was amused. "Do you shoot lasers out of your face" Rocket asked curiously and a twinkle in his eyes. "It's metaphorical!" hollered Taserface eliciting a cheer from the Ravagers who said in unison. "Yeah!" Rocket looked confused as he asked, "For what?" Taserface was quiet for a second as he stared around before he said, "For it is a name that strikes fear... into the hearts of anyone who hears it!" The Ravagers this time didn't cheer but they did murmur since they didn't really believe the name installed fear. Rocket snorted before he said, "Okay...whatever you say pal." Taserface glowered at him before he pointed at him and said, "You shut up. You're next," while he gestured to a spare control collar which made Rocket bare his teeth in anger a bit.

Taserface turned back to face Ben before he said, "I have decided to cut your arm off instead so I can have that device and it's power for myself. Bring me the laser saw!" Everyone's attention was again on Rocket as he snickered; which annoyed Taserface. "What?" asked Taserface as he glared at Rocket. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, sir... looking in the mirror and then in all seriousness saying to yourself... you know what would be a really kick-ass name? Taserface!" Rocket replied while laughing. When Rocket stopped laughing for a bit he continued, "That's how I hear you in my head!" Everyone snickered at that which annoyed Taserface further. "What was your second choice? Scrotumhat?" asked Rocket making all of the Ravagers explode in laughter alongside himself. Taserface seethed in rage as he gave Rocket a deadly glare before he snarled, "Okay, new plan. We're killing you first." Rocket stopped laughing and calmed down before he said to himself, "Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life... as a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name." Taserface however heard this so he immediately brought a blaster pistol up and aimed it at Rocket. Suddenly, a wheezing groaning sound emitted from nowhere distracting everybody. A few seconds later a blue box materialized itself around Ben, before quickly dematerializing again and materializing around Rocket. Inside of the box the magenta haired man was running around pulling levers, flipping switches, and turning knobs as he took them back to Knowhere. Rocket was the first one to speak up as he demanded, "Okay, who the crutacken hell are you? Why are you here, and what kind of technology is this?" The magenta haired man finally stopped moving back as he became satisfied before he pulled out a device and aimed it at Ben's control collar immediately shorting it out. "Your friend Cosmo sent me. I arrived at Knowhere a few days ago and stayed there ever since."

"Who are you...wait a minute. That device.. I've seen it before." said Ben as he stared at the magenta haired man. "Oh, so that's where I recognize you from. Hello Ben." said the magenta haired man before he aimed his device at Ben's bindings immediately freeing him. "Soron!" exclaimed Ben as he hugged his old ally a hello. "Oh, go get a crutacken room." snarked Rocket as he stared in disgust at the human form of greeting. Soron pulled himself free before moving to free Rocket. However, a thought struck him. "If I set you free you won't go messing around on my ship, will you?" Soron asked quietly but with a hint of warning in his tone. "No, of course not." said Rocket insincerely which Soron noticed. "What brings you to space? I thought you had joined the Avengers." inquired Ben curiously as Soron inspected the new Omnitrix design. "I quit the Avengers. I made a mistake, and Fury decided to allow me to go free as long as I leave the planet." answered Soron. Soron straightened up and headed towards the exit of the ship. "Hey! What about me?! You're not just going to leave me here are you?!" demanded Rocket in annoyance before Soron sighed and released Rocket from his bonds. "I was going to leave you, but I have a feeling that you would've been a gigantic jerk to me for all of time if you did." Soron said honestly. "Soron. I need your help." said Ben which acquired Soron's attention. "I'm sorry Ben, but I don't do the hero work anymore. I just work with Cosmo on the security of Knowhere, and since the Guardians of the Galaxy are friends with him I helped them." Soron said firmly. "Hey, moron. My friends are still on Taserface's ship! You haven't saved the Guardians of the Galaxy yet!" Rocket said angrily.

The only response Soron gave him was to look upwards as a few novacore ships descended towing a wrecked Milano and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. "Cosmo called them in. I was just sent in to get whoever I could out." Soron said casually before he straightened himself out and waited. "Tell Cosmo this is not business for the Novacore. We're done rescuing the Guardians of the Galaxy," the lead novacore ship said through the external speakers. "Sure thing. Now about what you said you could do for me." replied Soron as he aimed a megaphone at the ship. "Very well. You are welcome to come to Xandar to apply for a job in the Novacore. Besides, Nova Prime would love to meet you." sighed the lead ship. "Hey Novajerks! Saving our butts may not be in your job description but I know something that may interest you! I'll tell it to you for a price!" hollered Rocket as he glared at the ship. The ship was silent for a few seconds before he said, "We can discuss payment later. First tell us the information." Rocket grinned as he said, "It's about the location of one J'son former King of Spartax. You pay me and I'll tell you." Before the ship could reply Ben grabbed the megaphone from Soron and said, "I can give you the coordinates where this J'son is located. We don't need the money." Rocket leapt up and tried to pull it away from Ben as he hollered, "Yes we do!" The lead ship stayed quiet this time and just hovered there before he flew away. "Oh thanks a billion humie." snarled Rocket with irritation as he jumped down from Ben and stomped away. "We really don't need to demand money. We just need to tell them because it's the right thing to do." said Ben to Rocket who just gave him the finger since he saw Quill do it one time.

* * *

I know it may not have seemed like Taserface was a main villain of this chapter, but let's be honest this is how things would go in one of the actual episodes of guardians of the Galaxy should the Doctor from doctor who or Soron creator of the Megatrix actually be in the animated show. Please give me an idea for chapter 4's title. I don't really know what to call it. I'd like it to reference another Guardians of the Galaxy story either from the movies, animated series, TTG's game, or the comics. There will only be two more chapters… and an epilogue. Not 100% sure about the epilogue. Please do read my Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse story. It's a prequel to the Crisis of the Multiverse stories. I'm working on it with Omnitrix1 who has his own ben 10 based stories.


	5. Chapter 4: Rocky Mountain Way

Chapter 4: Rocky Mountain Way

It's been several days since the Milano was deactivated and the Guardians of the Galaxy defeated by the Ravagers. Drax was having the time of his life in a much more violent version of boxing where the ones that lose die. Rocket on the other hand had snuck away so he could find The Collector. Once Rocket arrived at the Collector's building he smiled. Just before he could enter he was tackled by something. "Haha friend Rocket!" said a familiar Russian voice in rocket's head. Rocket snarled as he squirmed away from the sentient canine. "Get your crutacken disgusting breath away from me!" snarled Rocket angrily as he bared his teeth. Cosmo bared his teeth in response, but before either of them could attack each other the door to The Collector's building opened. When they looked up Rocket's ears went down as he saw a familiar unfriendly face. "Oh flarg," said Rocket with disappointment. "Hello Rocket. How's my son?" said J'son before he pulled out an element gun and blasted Cosmo encasing him in ice before aiming at Rocket. "Actually, I don't really care so you don't have to tell me," J'son said as he prepared to fire at Rocket. Suddenly, the gun was blasted out of his hands by some mud. Both J'son and Rocket looked to the right and saw Peter Quill standing with his element blaster aimed at J'son and a furious expression on his face.

"Peter!" exclaimed J'son in surprise as he looked at him before he smiled. "Put that smile away Dad! You're not fooling anybody!" Peter yelled in return as he prepared to fire. J'son looked at Peter with his smile faltering before his deceptive mind came up with something. "Peter, let's talk about this. I know I haven't been father of the year, but that doesn't mean I can't try again to be a proper father. What do you say?" J'son said as his eyes twinkled deceptively. Peter pretended to consider for a few seconds before he just shot J'son encasing him in ice. "I think I'll pass," said Peter before shooting fire at the ice encasing Cosmo melting it. "Friend Peter!" Cosmo said happily as he shook himself dry. "Heya Cosmo. What were you and Rocket up to before my dad decided to show up?" said Peter as he deactivated his helmet. Cosmo looked at Rocket before he looked back at Peter. Rocket glared at Cosmo as Cosmo said, "Friend Peter, friend Rocket was going to speak to The Collector. I do not know what exactly because his species are hard to read."

Later that day Peter was yelling at Rocket when they had returned to the newly repaired Milano. Ben saw this so he went to intervene but Gamora stopped him. "Leave them be. They'll get over it eventually. They always do," said Gamora as she too itched to stop them from yelling at eachother. "They remind me a bit of an old friend of mine. He too used to be a criminal, but he redeemed himself. He did have his bad habits of course, but he was one man I was glad to have at my back," said Ben as he watched Peter and Rocket yell at eachother. Gamora didn't say anything because she didn't have anything to say. Meanwhile, Soron was on Xandar at his newly acquired job. He was busy putting on his new Nova Corps uniform which he really didn't think suited him. "I have to say the color of the uniform clashes phenomenally with your hair," said a female corpsmen as she leaned against the doorway. Soron turned to look at her before he finished strapping the standard issue blaster to his thigh. "Yeh. I'd honestly prefer to be wearing my own clothes. However all military organizations are strict concerning clothing. I'm just a member of Nova Records so I really don't see the point. Also, I don't even need a gun. I don't even use a gun. I only use a screwdriver and lately a cutlass." said Soron with irritation.

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring in the compound. Both Soron and the female corpsman ran out of the room and saw other nova soldiers running down the hallway. "Oi! What's going on?" shouted Soron to a passing corpsman. "Thanos is here! We have to prepare to fight him!" said the corpsman before continuing his way. Soron immediately ran back into the room and grabbed his Megatrix as well as his sonic screwdriver and cutlass. Soron ran past his female corpsman friend and down the opposite direction of the other corpsman. "Where are you going? We have to get to our stations!" his friend said as she followed him. Soron didn't answer him however but he stop at a particular door and placed his hand against a panel. "That room is off limits to everyone except Nova Prime," said the woman as she watched him. "Not to me," smirked Soron as the door opened before he ran inside. When she followed him she gaped when she saw a blue wooden box that had it's door open; on the other side of the door was a room that was impossibly bigger on the inside. "You're not coming with me. I have something to do and I can't do it with you here. Go do your job. I'll return as soon as I can," said Soron as he ran around an object in the middle messing with controls. 

* * *

I know. this is kind of short, but I only wanted to do four paragraphs for this since we're nearing the endgame. The title is an easter egg. It's the same title as the one on the episode that J'son King of Spartax was first defeated. The next chapter will be the finale. You really should read Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse since it's prequel to the Crisis of the Multiverse trilogy. BtC:TotM is a story that also brings many franchises into one story. basically the Lego Dimensions of fanfictions.


	6. Chapter 5: Finale

Chapter 5: Finale

The day Ben and Soron reunited on the torture prison planet Thanos had just left Gwen's cell where he had finished brainwashing her, and was on his way to Bruyva's cell when a device in his clothing beeped. Thanos stopped and pulled it before he groaned in annoyance and activated the device. "Thanos, the Guardians of the Galaxy vanished. They somehow escaped my soldiers. I have no idea where they went," J'son said nervously on the other end. "Then find them," Thanos ordered angrily and bluntly before he turned off the device and continued on his way to Bruyva's cell. When he arrived Bruyva was squirming on the examination table and started squirming faster when he saw Thanos. "Give up. You will not escape your fate," sneered Thanos as he walked up to the table. Outside of the room a bloodcurdling scream could be heard a second time that day. The scream want on for hours and hours and hours till they stopped once night began to fall. Thanos stepped out and pressed a button on his arm before stepping to the side allowing Bruyva to walk out with a glazed look in his eyes and a red glow coming out from behind them. Five minutes later Thanos stood in front of his two new slaves with his hands behind his back, and he smirked. He then looked out towards space and said, "Go and destroy Xandar for me in my name."

Today, Soron ran around at the console flipping witches, turning, knobs, and pulling levers as he flew towards Knowhere. Once he arrived he immediately materialized around the Milano before the Guardians of the Galaxy could take off. Once he did that he returned to Xandar and dropped them off so they could help fight Thanos and his two super-slaves. He immediately returned the TARDIS to the room he took it from and put it a second out of time till the war against Thanos was over after programming a certain code into it. He turned to leave, but then he decided to put his Sonic Screwdriver into the charging port and hung the cutlass on the chair. He also laid his black leather jacket on the chair after folding it. He did all of this because he had a feeling that he wouldn't survive this battle. He then left his TARDIS and didn't even look as it shimmered away, and headed to join the battle. On the battlefield the Guardians of the Galaxy got over their shock and confusion concerning how they got to Xandar so they could focus on the task at hand; which was defeating Thanos.

The Milano led a squadron of flying vehicles to take down Thanos' ship, but they were suddenly stopped in midair. When they looked at what was stopping them they saw a creature with a silver floating head that had no mouth between pointy shoulders, yellow pincers on yellow forearms connected to black biceps. The chest was yellow with the green Omnitrix symbol and was connected to a black stomach which was next to black thighs down to the yellow lower legs which were connected to the yellow feet. The creature had a feminine body, but that wasn't what was important. Ben was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at it before he suddenly slapped his omnitrix and transformed into big chill and flew through the roof. "Stand down!" Big Chill yelled in his usual ghostly voice but Fem-Lodestar's only response was to slap her omnitrix symbol and transform into a Fem-NRG just as Big Chill got close to her. Big Chill was unable to go intangible in time so he was rammed into by Fem-NRG and her weight combined with the increasing inertia rocketed them towards the ground below. That enabled the Guardians and the Novacore to continue their assault on Thanos' ship. Down on the ground Fem-NRG had Big Chill in her hands which were glowing with heat. Big Chill's neck was smoking so Big Chill did the only thing he could do; he slapped his omnitrix dial and in a flash of green transformed into Swampfire.

"Swampfire!" yelled Swampfire as he allowed her to burn through his neck immediately decapitating him. However, Swampfire's natural healing ability enabled him to reconnect his head to where it was. "You think you're hot?" Swampfire taunted, "I'll show you hot!" right before slapping his omnitrix symbol and in a flash of green a taller more treebeard looking creature with blue flaming hair and facial hair stood there. The omnitrix symbol had grown four spikes. "Ultimate Swampfire!" U Swampfire yelled before he began peeing blue flames all over Fem-NRG. Surprisingly the blue flame turned her into ice so cold even NRG's radiation could never burst through. Unfortunately, since Thanos did what he did to Gwen, U Swampfire's freezing piss was ineffective as it Fem-NRG didn't turn into a block of ice at all. Fem-NRG shot radiation from her face into U Swampfire's leg causing him to fall down. The next course of action she took was to slap her omnitrix a second time turning into a giant bipedal clock. Fem-Clockwork blasted time energy at U Swampfire intending to reduce him to ashes but before she could she was blasted by a red laser.

U Swampfire looked at his savior and saw something he'd never seen before except in a comic. A man in a black long sleeved shirt with a pentagon with a symbol that had a wavy line curling from the top left corner to the bottom left side, two wavy lines connected to that, a wavy line from the top right corner down to the bottom right side, and a final line from the middle right corner to the line nearest it. The pants were black and on the feet were black boots with white circling the top of the boot. The wrists had two white circles, and connected to his back was a black cape. However the head looked just like Soron's. "Soron?" asked U Swampfire before he slapped his omnitrix transforming into Diamondhead. "In this form you can call me Shor Alor," Shor Alor said before he walked up to Fem-Clockwork who had been knocked out by the laserblast. She had turned back into Gwen, but Shor Alor still didn't feel safe. He used his x-ray vision to see if there was anything wrong and what he saw made him furious. "Ben. Take Gwen and put her someplace she can't hurt anyone else," Shor Alor said in an angry tone. "Why? What's wrong?" asked Diamondhead as he picked her up bridal style. "Thanos turned her into a cyborg, but completely under his control. She's a slave now and her only desire is to follow Thanos' orders," Shor Alor said with his voice dripping venom right before he shot into the sky towards the ship. However, just before he could get there something rammed into him; that something was Bruyva. Shor Alor and Bruyva fought each other in their kryptonian forms as they flew about. Shor Alor got lucky when Bruyva went to fly at him again by grabbing him by the cape and spinning around ten times before letting go; which shot Bruyva straight towards Thanos' ship.

Inside the ship Thanos widened his eyes as he realized where Bruyva's trajectory was leading him; towards the engine room. Just before Bruyva could crash into the engine room forcing his ship to explode he grabbed his Infinity gauntlet and teleported himself to the ground. Back in the air Shor Alor noticed a flash of blue and saw Thanos appear on the ground. Shor Alor immediately flew at him intending to deliver a very strong punch, but to his surprise Thanos caught his fist before forcing him to the ground then onto his knees. "You will never be able to defeat me, especially since I have the most powerful weapon in the universe," sneered Thanos cockily as he showed Shor Alor the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos then kicked out sending Shor Alor flying. Shor Alor skidded on the ground till he rammed into a building, and when he got to his feet he stumbled around a bit. He wiped the blood from his face before he prepared to fly at Thanos again, but before he could he saw Rath galloping towards Thanos. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING THANOS!" Rath roared as he leapt into the sky towards Thanos, "NOBODY TURNS MY COUSIN INTO A REMOTE CONTROLLED SLAVE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU HAVE MADE RATH VERY ANGRY!" However, Thanos merely caught Rath by the throat before throwing him away like a stuffed animal. "YOU KNOW WHAT THANOS! YOU MIGHT THINK YOU'RE MIGHTIER THAN RATH, BUT YOU'RE NOT MIGHTIER THAN…" hollered Rath before he slapped his omnitrix and a green flash later a giant Battle Cat looking bipedal tiger with a Hulk sized body stood in his place. "ULTIMATE RATH!" roared U Rath in an even angrier tone and expression. Thanos only raised an eye, but other than that he wasn't even fazed.

U Rath barreled at Thanos delivering a very strong punch, and since Thanos wasn't ready for U Rath's actual strength he went flying towards Shor Alor who flew at him delivering a punch of his own. After a few minutes of being a Thanos sized ping pong ball Thanos used the momentum to spin U Rath around and towards Shor Alor with his titanic strength. Shor Alor was unable to avoid colliding with U Rath. "I must admit that your second feline form is much more worthy to fight me but even that form has no chance against me," Thanos said calmly as both Shor Alor and U Rath stood up. Shor Alor then grimaced as he knew what he had to do; he had to use a form he avoided ever since it took him over during his 10th incarnation of himself. Thankfully, his old friends Omnitrix the 1st and Tonto helped Soron lock him out, but today is when the lock must be released. "Ben. If I can't control this next form I'm about to turn into then I need you to do whatever you have to to defeat me," Shor Alor said grimly before he slapped his Megatrix symbol that was on a white belt at his waist and in a golden flash a giant grey skinned person with blue armor stood where he was.

Darkseid glared at Thanos and snarled, "You think you're better than me?!" right before shooting omega beams at Thanos making him fly up into the air. "Nobody is stronger than Darkseid!" roared Thanos in rage as he kept the omega beams going. Darkseid felt that he was victorious so he turned around and got ready to fight the giant green tiger right before he felt something hit him in the jaw; that sent him flying into the sky much farther than Thanos went when Darkseid fired his blast of omega beams. When he managed to steady himself he saw Thanos standing with a smug expression right before disappearing in a flash of blue, and reappearing right above Darkseid delivering a powerful punch sending him crashing into the ground. As soon as Thanos had reached the ground Darkseid stood up and balled his fists in rage before punching at Thanos who caught it; both of their immeasurable strength caused a shockwave to spread out when they made contact. Darkseid followed up with a right hook knocking Thanos back a few steps. Thanos snarled as he charged up the infinity gauntlet's power stone to deliver a very strong punch, but when Thanos had swung with a right hook of his own Darkseid caught his wrist and snapped it ripping off the infinity gauntlet. Thanos glared at Darkseid who merely crushed the infinity gauntlet in his hand before throwing it away and leaping at Thanos while kicking out. The kick sent Thanos flying, and when he landed Darkseid was already there preparing to fire his omega beams. He fired down continuously till Thanos was so far down he had entered the planet's core.

Darkseid sneered triumphantly before turning towards U Rath again who had now transformed into a small black being that looked like he was made of stars and had three spikes on his head. Darkseid looked confused because this form of Ben's looked extremely weak. Suddenly the mouthless form said with three voices in unison, "It has been decided! We shall do whatever it takes to defeat Darkseid!" right before waving its hand; Darkseid immediately began disintegrating. When Darkseid had completely been disintegrated the only thing that was left was the Megatrix which then teleported away. Later that day after Ben had finished fixing the buildings that were destroyed during the battle had and Adam Warlock began working on fixing Gwen and Bruyva. As soon as Bruyva learned about Soron's sacrifice he fell to his knees as he fished out a laser knife and proceeded to cut off his arm that had the Negatrix on it. He spent quite a long time in prison to make up for all of the horrible things he had done in his past. He was offered a prosthetic arm but he rejected them every time someone asked. Once he got out it was in the year 9 billion and he was in his final Timelord incarnation which was an old man. He arrived on Earth and joined S.H.I.E.L.D in order to fight threats. After the battle Ben had returned to Earth alongside Gwen and informed S.H.I.E.L.D as well as the Avengers what had transpired. Everyone in the universe constructed a statue of Soron as they saw him in order to honor his sacrifice. Even Nick Fury missed Soron and regretted exiling him from Earth. Somehow Soron's death brought Doctor Doom back to life, but nobody even cared. Black Widow had resolved to never get close to falling for someone ever again, because the pain was too much. The Predator was pissed that it couldn't be the one to kill Soron so it just blew himself up alongside several un-dead beings that had come to life due to excessive radiation from nuclear waste. Right after the Megatrix had vanished it appeared in the TARDIS which immediately began de-materializing and headed to a random reality and time. It then started re-materializing in what looked like a forest. As soon as it had what looked like a teleport activated and a very nude blonde-haired man appeared. This man looked exactly like the 500th Kronos/Soron with some differences. As soon as he appeared he looked around and frowned. "Well this is weird," the man said to himself before he hurried through the corridors towards the wardrobe.

"I could've sworn I was clothed and..." the man started just as he arrived at the wardrobe. He then took a step into the wardrobe before he was suddenly back in the console room. That made him frown in annoyance which he then voiced, "Oi! What was that about? I was just about to get clothed!" Suddenly a hologram of a man with magenta-colored hair appeared. His outfit similar to the 10th Doctor's outfit except the long coat was black and the suit underneath that was green. "This is the TARDIS Voice Interface, and I have a message for Soron MacLeod aka Kronos," said the hologram, "I'm pretty sure you're confused as to why you're naked and what is going on. You are naked because you are a clone of the original."

"I'm what?" Soron said shocked, confused, and skeptical, "If I'm a clone shouldn't I have all the current memories of the progenitor?" The hologram immediately replied, "You are correct. However, he had no reason to give you the memories since he had the ability to regenerate. You are a fail safe should he ever perish in battle. Unfortunately, the cloning process was not completed so you are unable to fly this time ship nor can you use the Megatrix."

"What?!" Soron said in alarm, "What the hell are you talking about?! Why can't I fly my own ship or use the Megatrix?! For that matter what do you mean by incomplete?" The Hologram hesitated for a few minutes as it calculated the best way to respond. When it had come to a conclusion it said, "Your DNA is half the original's and half another's." Soron just stood there blinking for a few seconds before he asked, "Are you saying I'm basically the love-child of myself and another person?"

"Negative," the hologram replied, "You are a clone so that is not possible. Your DNA is a combination of his and a specific subject's DNA." Soron glared at the hologram as he waited for the hologram to explain further. Thankfully the hologram took the hint and said, "The other one's DNA is from a warrior you met in Feudal Japan."

"Feudal Japan..." Soron said as he tried to recollect the memory, "warrior... Feudal Japan... warrior." The TARDIS noticed his problem so it propped a mirror in front of his face. When he looked he saw a man with blonde hair, no goatee, and he looked like he was a teen again. He noticed the purple lines across his cheek bones and frowned in confusion. The next thing he saw was that his ears were pointed to a fair degree, and his hair was longer than normal. In fact his hair was starting to become a more silver color. As soon as he looked down at his body he saw that any and all scars he remembered ever getting were gone. He also saw that his nails were longer than normal and pointed in a way they looked more like claws than anything else. The same goes for his toenails as well. "Are you kidding me?!" Soron hollered, "Why would I ever want to combine my DNA was some jackass dog demon's from the InuYasha anime universe?"

"Your progenitor thought it would be fun," the hologram replied, "Now that my job is done you must leave the TARDIS so that I might return to Gallifrey where they are to place your most dangerous weaponry on lock-down never to be seen or used again. Do not fear your new life, because as soon as i have gone you will not remember anything except how to speak and other essentials. " Soron however just stood there as he crossed his arms in defiance while he said, "I'm not going to leave my own ship. You can't force me. I will NOT become another person."

"Then I shall leave you," the hologram replied as the TARDIS began dematerializing causing it to fade in and out of Soron's vision. "No!" Soron hollered in anger, "No! Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!" However, by the time he had finished his angry shout the TARDIS had already dematerialized and Soron was nude in the middle of a forest which was probably in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

I know this chapter is the longest one of this story, but it was a finale so i wanted it to be that way. For those of you who have been with me ever since I started the Crisis of the Multiverse trilogy with Ultimate Spider-Man: Crisis of the Multiverse continued it with Avengers Assemble: Crisis of the Multiverse and now to this one, thank you. I love you all for you loyalty, and it has been my honor writing this for you. I will be focusing on other stories from now on, and i'll more than likely not do anymore solo stories. I have started working on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: New Enemies and Allies which is rated mature and an AU so I'll undoubtedly have the MCU cross over with the x-men movie universe in that. This is Soron66 signing off of the Crisis of the Multiverse for the last time.

P.S there's probably going to be a sequel, but that won't happen for a long time as the guy i'm thinking of creating the sequel with is not going to be working on anything else till he's finished with his stories.


End file.
